


Born This Way

by Ladderofyears



Series: Kinktober 2020 [16]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dominant Pansy, Established Relationship, F/M, Incarcerous Spell (Harry Potter), Kinktober, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, POV Theodore Nott, Restraints, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safeword Use, Sub Theo, het smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:14:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27041809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Pansy restrains her lover Theo with the use of magic.
Relationships: Theodore Nott/Pansy Parkinson
Series: Kinktober 2020 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951879
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13
Collections: HP Kinktober 2020





	Born This Way

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober day sixteen, prompt: _Magic Sex Toys._
> 
> The Incarcerous Spell is a spell that conjures thick ropes or thin cords. They bind whatever the caster points their wand at.

“How does that feel?” Pansy asked, flicking her wand lightly in the direction of her lover. “Too tight?”

Theo flexed his fingers. There weren't any pins and needles and he could still make a fist. “It’s okay,” he said, hearing the quiver of excitement in his voice. “Still comfortable.”

Pansy smiled at that, her powerful magic coiling and twisting around the pair of them. An Incarcerous Spell had restrained her boyfriend, bounding his wrists closely together and trying him to the head of the bed. 

She crawled onto Theo’s lap, pressing a series of short, chaste kisses over the wizard’s stubbled jaw. 

His breath hitched and she walked her polished fingertips across the taut muscles of his forearm.

“If it all gets a bit much,” Pansy said, “then just say Finite.”

“Finite,” Theo echoed, giving the restraining cords a testing tug. They didn’t move a single inch and he felt his pulse pick up. He was completely at Pansy’s mercy. He tried to sit up, tried to capture her lips, but Pansy pulled away from him, a familiar smirk rippling over her features. “Kiss me?” Theo asked. 

“Not yet,” Pansy teased, moving her attention to Theo’s chest. The witch carded her fingertips through the smattering of curly hair, before leaning in close to lick his dark pebbled nipples. “There’s other things I want to explore first.”

Pansy drew gentle circles over his arms and shoulders. Theo made a short, throaty noise. 

Every sensation was amplified as he lay there, naked, erect and tied up. Pansy’s soft brown hair tickled over his aroused, sweaty skin as his girlfriend moved ever lower; nipping, laving and tickling over his hip bones and the tensed muscles in his belly.

“Circe’s eyes,” Theo groaned, squirming and fidgeting as Pansy’s fingertips stroked across his trembling thighs. “How can you be so fucking perfect, Parkinson?”

“Born this way,” the witch laughed, her eyes shiny with enjoyment. 

With a blink of wandless sorcery, the enchanted cords tightened once more. 

Pansy’s lips closed over the tip of his erection, warm wet and slick and Theo felt the first heat of pleasure dart through his body. 

His darling girlfriend was magic in every way possible.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxxxx


End file.
